


The President's Daughter

by osteology_girl



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osteology_girl/pseuds/osteology_girl
Summary: AU: Arthur Isles becomes President of The USA. Eventual Rizzles. Please note, I am not American and probably have a few things wrong.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Arthur Isles becomes President of The USA. Eventual Rizzles. Please note, I am not American and probably have a few things wrong.

Chapter 1

November 3rd 2020. 8pm.

“Maura, I’m so glad you could join us for dinner”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else father. Today is probably the most important day of your life”

Arthur laughed “Most important day so far”

Maura smiled. She was very nervous. This was the most nervous she’s ever been in her life. She couldn’t understand why. It wasn’t her day after all, it was her father’s.

Constance on the other hand, was the picture of serenity. You can’t change what has been done. That was her philosophy.

But Maura was still nervous. If tonight went as planned, she would have to leave her job as the Chief Medical examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to give up a job she had worked so hard too achieve, but she understood why she had to.

Arthur’s phone buzzed. The whole room went silent. Constance and Maura stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at him

“Hello”

“Good evening Senator Isles, or should I say Mr President…”

* * *

January 20th 2021 - Inauguration day

Arthur, Constance and Maura walked inside The White House after a long Morning of speeches, pictures and meeting all his staff. They were getting a guided tour of the whole building by the head of the secret service, living quarters, bedrooms and finally, The Oval office.

They walked inside to every member of the secret service that were assigned to protect the family, bar the ones that were currently assigned to the permitter of the building. They got introduced one by one.

“Maura, this is Barry Frost, Jane Rizzoli and Vince Korsak. Vince will be your driver, Frost and Rizzoli will be your personal protection detail.”

Maura could not take her eyes off of Jane Rizzoli.

“OK everyone. Please take up your positions. We have a president and his family to protect”

With that, everyone moved out of the room leaving Arthur, Constance, Maura and the head of the secret service.

“Your guards are waiting outside this door. If you need to leave this room, you need to take a guard. If you leave this house, you need to take a guard. Any Questions?”

They all shook their heads

“Excellent. I’ve left a copy of everyone’s rota’s for the next 6 months on your desk Sir. If you need anything else, I’ll be right over here.” And with that, he went and stood at the door at the back of the room.

Arthur went over and sat on his chair, at his desk.

They day was tiring for everyone. Arthur was busy, so Maura and Constance decided to go and get some lunch in the living quarters. As they left, the secret service followed them. Maura turned around.

“Why are you following us?”

“It’s our job Ma’am” Jane replied

Maura was about to say something, but stopped herself. Of course they were following her. That has literally just been explained to them 30 minutes ago

“Forgive her, please. She’s not used to all this” Constance said as she gestured around her “She’s only used to your lot sitting outside her house, and an escort to and from work”

Constance linked her arm with Maura’s as they continued to the kitchen

“This will take a bit of getting used to Maura, for both of us.”

“I know mother. I foolishly forgot things would change when he won”

* * *

They arrived at the living quarters, the guards walking in first as per protocol.

Maura turned up her nose

“Whats wrong dear?” Constance asked, noticing the expression on Maura’s face

“Its not to my taste”

Jane laughed. Maura turned to look at her

“Sorry Ma’am. That was very unprofessional of me”

Maura smiled “Don’t apologise”

Jane dropped the smile on her face, and regained her rigid posture “Yes Ma’am”

Constance laughed and made her way to the kitchen. Jane and Maura were alone.

“Lets set a few rules, since your stuck with me for 4 years”

Jane looked at Maura confused.

“You can call me Maura when it’s just us, if you are not permitted to use my first name in the presence of your superiors, then I will have to insist you call me Dr Isles.”

“Yes Doctor Isles”

Maura’s eyes narrowed

“Maura, the chef is preparing lunch” Constance called from the kitchen door

Jane moved silently past Maura and held the door open

“Thank you Agent Rizzoli”

Jane smiled and nodded

As the chef made lunch for the Isles’ the agents made themselves busy. Maura couldn’t help but watch Jane.

“Maura… Maura”

Maura didn’t hear that her mother was calling her. Constance put her hand on Maura’s.

Maura jumped

“Sorry mother”

“It’s alright dear. I was just asking how you were feeling. Its a lot to take in”

“I’m fine. Just…”

“Distracted?”

“Overwhelmed. Why would I be distracted?”

“You’ve not stopped looking at Agent Rizzoli”

Maura went to protest, but found she couldn’t.

“I didn’t think the secret service had women”

“We both thought you’d rather have protection that didn’t stick out like a sore thumb. So we insisted upon a female, that way it would look more like you were out with a friend”

“She looks like secret service”

“She does”

They both laughed

“If things do progress into more than “Secret Service Agent & Daughter of current President” you need to be careful. She could lose her job.

“Don’t worry Mother. It will stay professional.”

When they had finished their lunch, Constance had to attend to what can only be described as “First Lady Duties”. She left Maura in the residence on her own, so Maura went in search of something to do.

She discovered a library at the rear of the building and decided to investigate. It was full of books from top to bottom. It had everything from a copy of The Constitution to Harry Potter.

She picked up a book and started to read it, but found she couldn’t concentrate. She put the book back and decided to investigate the house further. She looked in every room, met all the staff for the house and then found herself back in the kitchen where she started.

At a loss for something to do, she went to find the living room. She left the kitchen and noticed Agent Rizzoli standing by the front door.

“Do you have to just stand there all day Agent Rizzoli”

“Technically, Yes. But if you don’t feel comfortable with me being in the house, I can stand on the other side of the door”

Maura looked at Jane with a confused look on her face

“Did you think I was going to follow you round the house?”

“Yes actually” Maura laughed, realising how silly that was.

Jane smiled. Maura melted.

“Agent Rizzoli, Would you like to watch television with me?”

“Um, I’m not really supposed to…”

“Are you not supposed to protect me?”

It was Jane’s turn to look confused

“Are you not supposed to check rooms to make sure they are clear?”

“I’m a secret service agent, not a cop” Jane stated “I make sure that you are safe, your residence is guarded 24/7, with only authorised personnel allowed in. The maids are trained to check for bugs, bombs and hidden threats. The chefs have test kits to make sure your food is not poisoned or otherwise compromised and all staff have to go through a metal detector upon entry to the residence”

“A simple no would have sufficed, Agent”

Jane smiled weakly

“What if I requested that you join me in the living room?”

“Then I would have to join you in the living room”

“Consider this a formal request then Agent” Maura smiled

“Jane”

“Pardon?”

“Jane. You can call me Jane when it’s just us two.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jane led the way to the living room, which Maura was thankful for as she was having trouble remember where things were.

Out of habit, Jane checked the room thoroughly before Maura sat down. She took her place by the door. Maura turned the TV on and started flicking through the channels until she found one that wasn’t covering today’s events. She finally settled into a documentary on climate change. It took her a few minutes to realise what Jane wasn’t sitting on the couch with her.

“Are you not allowed to sit?”

“Not on the job”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I need to be ready to move at any time”

“Oh” Maura gave Jane a pitiful smile “I guess this is a tough job”

“It’s intense. Anything could happen at any time. The training is intense, the hours are long. But I don’t complain. I get paid well, and I get to protect the most important family in the free world” she shrugged.

Maura nodded. She understood.

“What did you do before the secret service?”

“I was in the Marine, until I got medically discharged. Then I joined the FBI. I was there for three years, then I got headhunted for this. They wouldn’t take no for an answer, so. Here I am”

“Do you mind if I asked why you got medically discharged?”

“I do”

“Ok.”

“What did you do before you got dragged here?” Jane asked, changing the subject

“I was the Chief medical examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts”

Jane stared at her, open mouthed

“That’s impressive for someone so young”

Maura blushed

“I’m not ashamed to say I worked really hard to get where I was”

“Why did you leave? Surely you could have kept doing that?”

“I could have, but the press were getting more and more intrusive, I couldn’t leave my house without being followed. Reporters were breaking onto crime scenes or pretending to be my family to try and get in at the police station. It was getting a bit too much. Father offered me a job as a medical advisor on his staff if he won, so it was the perfect get out when he did.”

Jane nodded.

“You sound like you’re from Boston”

“I am. Revere”

“Not far from Beacon Hill”

“Is that where you lived?”

“Yeah”

“When we were kids we used to ride our bikes through there. The rich people used to call the cops on us. The cops would come and take us home. Ma always made them cookies or cake as an apology for them having to bring us home”

Maura smiled at how Jane’s eyes lit up when she talked about home

“Where are you from?”

“Born in Boston, traveled around a lot due to my father work, but eventually went to boarding school in France before settling in Boston for college”

“Harvard?”

“Boston Cambridge for pre-med, Harvard for medical school. Walked straight into a job in San Fransisco, but I missed Boston too much. Finally this job came up and I applied. Got accepted and never looked back”

“I was based in California for a while. Camp Pendleton. I miss the San Diego weather, and their lack of winter” Jane mused.

Maura smiled again

“I must admit, I do miss the warm weather”

They both laughed

Jane’s phone rang

“Rizzoli… mhmm… mhmm… Yes sir. I’ll bring her right there.”

She hung up the phone.

“Your father has requested your presence in The Oval Office. Apparently you’ve been ignoring his calls”

“Oh, I think I left it in the kitchen”

Maura got up, and retrieved her phone. She had 27 missed calls from her father.

Jane met her in the corridor.

“We shouldn’t keep The President waiting”

* * *

When they arrived at the Oval Office, they were let in by the receptionist, Maura greater her father and got motioned to sit on the couch. Jane went to the back of the room and stood with the other agents.

A White House publicist came over and spoke quietly to Maura. Jane could see Maura nodding. The publicist motioned for her to stand up, and take a place at her fathers left hand shoulder, Mrs Isles was placed at his right hand shoulder. A photographer was taking pictures of them as a family.

Jane couldn’t help think how beautiful Maura was. How naturally beautiful she was. She caught Maura’s eye, and couldn’t help but notice her blushing.

“Snap out of it Rizzoli” she thought to herself. She smiled at Maura, then looked away.

Once the photographer was done with Maura and Mrs Isles, Jane escorted them both back to the residence. She opened the door and gestured for them to go inside. Mrs Isles went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, but Maura lingered in the hallway.

“Frost will be here in a few moments to take over from me, he’s a stickler for the rules so he won’t watch TV with you” Jane laughed. Maura laughed too.

“I’m sure I can manage by myself now”

Jane handed Maura her business card “You might need this”

Maura took the card from her

“It’s my work cellphone number. In case you need it”

Maura smiled

“Thank you Jane”

There was a knock at the door. Jane looked through the peep hole and opened it and let Frost in.

“Good evening Dr Isles, I’ll be taking over from Jane. If you need anything, I’ll be right outside” He smiled.

“Thank you Agent Frost”

“Goodnight Dr Isles, I’ll be back at 7am”

Jane and Frost left the residence. Frost took up his position at the desk beside the door.

“Goodnight Jay”

“Goodnight Barry”

* * *

Jane was back the next morning, she brought Frost coffee from the break room

“Morning Frost” she said, handing him the drink

“Oh man, thank you so much”

“I don’t know how you can work nights”

“It’s easy, nothing ever happens at night”

They both laughed

Frost got up and patted Jane on the shoulder

“I’m going to get some sleep”

And then he was gone.

Jane sat down on the chair he had just vacated. She got out her phone and checked her emails. Nothing important, so she went about her daily checks. Nothing suspicious on the CCTV over the night.

The door behind her opened, and out walked the President

Jane immediately stood to attention “Good Morning Mr President”

“Good Morning Agent Rizzoli, how are you this morning?”

“Very well thank you, how are you?”

“I’m excellent, thank you” He smiled, and went on his way to start his working day. Jane sat back down, and went back to her checks.

A few moments later, the door opened again.

“Morning Jane” Maura whispered

Jane turned around in her chair “Morning Dr Isles”

They smiled at each other

“I brought you breakfast” Maura said as she handed her over a plate of pancakes covered in Maple syrup “You don’t look like the type to eat breakfast before work…”

Maura was right. Jane didn’t eat breakfast

“Thank you Dr Isles, you’re too kind” she said. Accepting the plate.

Maura smiled and went back inside.

This was the routine that they settled into for several months, Maura would bring Jane breakfast whilst she went through her morning checks, and as soon as Mrs Isles left for the day, Maura invited Jane in the house, where they would talk until Maura had to be escorted to her meetings or other appointments.

Things were going really well. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening, until Jane received a phone call in the middle of the night.

“Jane. It’s Frost, get to the residence right away. Maura is missing”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong language at the start

Chapter 3

“MISSING?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSING? HOW CAN SOMEONE UNDER 24 HOUR SUPERVISION GO MISSING?”

“I’ll explain when you get here”

Jane got dressed as quickly as humanly possible, grabbed her ID and gun and ran to the residence from her dorm on the other side of the building

She immediately grabbed Frost by the collar and pushed him against the wall

“How could you let this happen? What were you doing? How did she go missing?” she hissed at him

“Jane, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. It was a well thought out plan”

“How the FUCK did we not know about this? This is LITERALLY our jobs” she said raising her voice “We are supposed to MONITOR any THREATS against the PRESIDENT and his FAMILY” her voice getting louder again

“RIZZOLI, GET OVER HERE. NOW” her boss yelled at her

She let go of Frost and walked over to where her boss was standing

“This wasn’t his fault, this was a serious breach of our systems. We didn’t know about it, because our algorithms didn’t pick anything up about Ms Isles”

“Doctor”

“Excuse me”

“Doctor Isles. She has a professional title Sir”

He narrowed his eyes are her and was about to say something, when one of the computer techs they were standing by spoke

“I’ll run the algorithms again for any mention of a doctor, or medical code names”

“If it helps” Jane interjected “She was an ME in Boston before she came here”

“I’ll add that in too, thank you Agent Rizzoli”

“How did this happen Sir?” Jane asked her boss

He sighed

“Frost noticed the camera’s were playing 5 minutes off feed on a loop. It’s not noticeable unless you are looking at the time codes. He got permission to reset the cameras, however, once he reset it it took the whole camera system down for 3 minutes. At the same time, someone had got into our communication system and alerted the perimeter agents to a possible intruder on the lawn.”

Jane looked dumbstruck “How did this happen?”

“We’re trying to find out. These guys were smart, they knew about our protocol, about how the perimeter agents would change their formation when there was a suspected intruder”

Jane nodded. She knew exactly what happened. She had been subjected to weekly drills during her training.

“Whoever did this was good. They were in and out in less than 8 minutes”

“It’s got to be in an inside job?”

“Maybe, or a failed recruit”

“They would have needed help Sir, we don’t show systems until they land a placement on site”

“True. I need you to look into all former employees - Retired or otherwise, all failed probies and anyone that didn’t make the cut”

“Yes Sir”

“Speak to one of the techs, they’ll get you names” and with that he walked off, leaving Jane alone with the tech.

“We’ve already pulled up a list for you. Records have been informed you’ll need their files”

“Thanks…”

“Keith”

“Thanks Keith” she smiled.

He handed her a list and off she went

* * *

8 hours later she had been through all through all the files and was no closer to having any leads, nothing stood out. She rubbed her eyes and decided to go get some food.

No sooner had she reached the break room, Keith ran in panting

“Agent Rizzoli, I’ve been looking for you everywhere”

“What’s up, have you found something”

“I’m not too sure, possibly. Follow me”

She grabbed some communal fruit and followed him out the door. He pulled her over a chair to sit on.

“Here is all the chatter from the last year, several threats to the former President that came to nothing, a few to our new President that also came to nothing when investigated. Now if you look here” He pointed to a sequence on his screen “It looked like nothing, gibberish if you will, when the algorithm seen it, so it wasn’t picked up.”

“Queen of Dead”

“Yes, the chatter on this particular subject started the day of her first solo public appearance”

“Have we got anything else?”

“Yes” He smiled

Just as he said this, Frost came around the corner with a bunch of sandwiches for everyone

“Hey Jane”

“Hey Frost, I’m sorry about earlier”

He waved his hand

“Its ok, it happened on my watch.”

“I know but…”

“It’s fine, I probably would have done the same if the roles were reversed”

She smiled at him, and gratefully accepted a sandwich from him

“You’re just in time”

“Oh?”

“Keith here is about to show us what he’s found”

Frost beamed and pulled up a chair

Keith entered some commands on his keyboard and brought up some information on the big screen in front of him.

“Here is a private message board, it’s hard to find unless you know what you’re looking for. Most of the posts are nothing more than people letting off steam and making idol threats to politicians. 99% of the time it we find nothing after we investigate but every now and again we find something more”

Jane and Frost stared intently at the screen, scanning the messages and posts waiting for something to show up

“Anyway, this post was made on the same day she opened up the health clinic here in DC”

He brought up a post that simply read

_The Queen of the Dead will pay for what’s she done_

Jane and Frost looked at each other then back at Keith

“Someone then commented under that post to ask who this was. Rather than posting it in the thread, he replied via a private message… Here”

He brought up another window that showed up the private message

_Foxglove’s spawn_

Frost and Jane looked at Keith confused as to how this was relevant

“Foxglove was supposed to be President Isles Secret Service code name”

“OOOOOHHHH” They chorused

“It wasn’t picked up because he never used that one in the end, he went with Bulldog. It’s not very often a president or presidential candidate changes their code name. Last one that did that was Bush Senior”

“Do you have the footage from the event? Maybe something happened we didn’t see?”

Keith brought up the TV footage from the opening and pressed play. They watched intently, looking for anything out of the ordinary. They played it through several times, not noticing anything.

Jane smiled to herself when she saw the way Maura put her arm around her when she had stepped back after cutting the ribbon.

Frost spoke, and brought her out of her daydream

“Did you ping the IP address”

“Yes, all messages were sent from an internet cafe in Boston”

“As if they still exist” Jane added

“You’d be surprised agent Rizzoli, there are 17 internet cafe’s in the centre of DC alone.”

she signed

“Are these messaged timestamped? Does the cafe have CCTV? Have we requested a copy of it?

“We’re working on it, but the most recent messages were sent from a public WIFI system here in DC.”

“I bet you’re going to tell me that looking for the person sending those messages on that WiFi is impossible”

“I wouldn’t say impossible, I’d say needle in a haystack”

“So impossible”

“I don’t like the phrase impossible Agent Rizzoli, but our best bet is to get the CCTV footage from the cafe and run it against facial recognition on the CCTV from the area that WiFi services”

“Ok, how long until we get it?” Frost asked

“We have one of our agents heading over now” Keith answered

“Ok. I need some coffee” Frost said rubbing his eyes.

“Have you slept yet?” Jane asked him

“The President’s daughter is missing”

Jane took that as a no

“Get some rest. We’ve have to wait for the footage coming in, then for it to be run through facial rec before we can even do anything”

“I’ll sleep if you do” He said

Jane looked at her watch. It was 2pm. She had only had 3 hours sleep in 24 hours.

“Fine. Keith, are you going to be working on this?”

“Yes Agent Rizzoli, I’ll let you know as soon as we get something”

“Thank you” She smiled at him.

Frost and Jane both left to get some sleep

* * *

Jane was awoken by a phone call a few hours later

“Rizzoli”

“Agent Rizzoli, It’s Keith. We’ve got the CCTV footage and are just about to run it through facial recognition.”

“Thank you, I’ll be right over”

She got dressed, called Frost and they both headed over.

“Good afternoon Agents” Keith greeted them

“Can we see the footage please?” Frost asked

“Sure thing”

He made a few clicks and brought it up

“This is 15 minutes before, and 15 minutes after the message was posted”

He pressed play on the footage, and they watched it. Jane saw a familiar presence walk into the cafe, and head for the counter. The Lady pointed him to an empty computer chair. They watched him move towards the computer and sit down. He looked around the room until he found what he was looking for.

And he looked straight into the security camera. Jane’s blood ran cold.

Charles Hoyt


	4. Chapter 4

“Rizzoli are you ok?… Rizzoli… Rizzoli…JANE”

She could sense a commotion around her, but she couldn’t hear anything. She was paralysed. She could do nothing but stare at the freeze frame of Charles Hoyt. Stare at his smirking face as he looked directly into the security camera.

She felt Frost grab her arm. She felt him shake her. She heard him tell her to snap out of it.

And then. The world went dark.

* * *

She woke up 15 hours later in Walter Reed Military Hospital in MD. She was surrounded by 3 nurses, a doctor, 2 Secret Service Agents and an Off-Duty Barry Frost.

She slowly looked around her. Her heart rate spiked. She tried to get up. She didn’t know where she was, her last conscious memory was Charles Hoyt’s face smiling at her. The nurses noticed. They held her down, she fought back. She heard alarms blaring. She heard Frost telling her to calm down, that she was safe, that she was in hospital, that she had blacked out at work. She couldn’t calm down. She could only see his face. Taunting her. Frost was now helping the doctor and nurses holding her down.

She felt warm. She felt fuzzy. Her nose itched. She fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, she woke up. Frost was still there, sleeping on a chair beside her bed.

It took a few minutes, but she got her bearings. She was in hospital just like Frost said. She heard her heart rate and oxygen monitor’s beep. She tried to move, but found she was restrained. She started to panic, but her rational brain was reminding her irrational fear that she was in hospital. Safe.

Frost heard her stirring

“Are you going to try and fight me again Rizzoli?” He asked, only half joking

She shook her head

“I’ll call the nurse to get the restraints off then”

He pushed the call button and they waited

“Do you want to talk about it”

She looked straight ahead and didn’t say anything

Frost was about to push again, but he was interrupted by the nurse.

“You’re not going to try and fight me again are you Agent Rizzoli?”

“I feel like there’s an echo in this room”

“I asked her the exact same thing” Frost laughed

She removed the restraints and left the room

Jane and Frost sat in silence for a moment

“Charles Hoyt”

“What?”

“That’s his name. The man in the security footage”

“And you know that how?”

She looked at him

“He’s how I got these” and held up her hands, showing him her scars

He didn’t say anything. He took one look at her hands, and decided it would be a bad idea. If she wanted to tell him, he’d listen, but he would never ask.

“Ok” he replied

“This isn’t about the President or Maura. This is about me.”

He looked her

She carried on. Not looking at him.

“He was a doctor at the base I was stationed at when I was in the Marines. To cut a long story short, he killed couples. Raped the wife in front of the husband, then killed him and made her watch. Wife would go missing, then turn up dead a few days later.”

Frost remembered that case. He had just joined the Secret Service when it happened

“Turns out, Hoyt never finished Medical School, and forged his papers to get into the Marines. One of the Generals who happened to lived off base looked into him after a few Marines started dying in simple procedures, discovered he never finished his degree and was recommending he get dishonourably discharged.”

“Hoyt somehow found out, and did the same to this General. That’s when the higher ups started to suspect that Hoyt was behind all these killings, it was too coincidental that this happened right as he was about to be discharged.”

Frost looked intently at Jane

“A top secret task force was set up, off the books because we’re not allowed to operate on US soil…”

Frost nodded

“We got a tip off that Hoyt was leaving base, so I jumped in a car and followed him. I shouldn’t have went alone, I should have told someone I was going after him, but I didn’t have time and I couldn’t let him get away. I saw him break into a house and went in after him”

Frost looked horrified. He knew what was coming next.

“I went down the basement, but it was a trap, he knocked me out. Taped me up, waited until I was awake and drove scalpels into my hands, pining me to the floor.”

She choked back tears

“He was about to rape me, when Korsac burst through the door and shot him”

“KORSAC?”

“Yeah, turns out the FBI were following him too. Neighbour saw him break into the house, called the cops described Hoyt. Gave his car licence plate, this tipped off the FBI who showed up… Well, that’s what I think happened anyway. No-one ever told me how they knew about him and I never asked. I was just thankful to be alive”

Frost said nothing. Taking in everything that Jane had just told him.

“Ok. So how does Maura fit into all this?”

Jane stopped. How _DOES_ Maura fit into this?

“I… Don’t know?”

“You seemed pretty close at the opening of the DC clinic…”

“I’m her bodyguard, I’m supposed to be close”

“She put her arm around you”

“So?”

“She’s into you”

“No, she’s not.”

“That video says otherwise. I bet if we go through all the footage of her other public appearance’s, we’ll find the same thing.”

“Are you accusing me of inappropriate behaviour?”

“No. I’m saying she’s into you. And now Charles Hoyt has a way to get his revenge”

Jane didn’t argue. She knew he was right. She knew that if they went through the footage they would find exactly the same thing happening. She knew Maura thought of her as a friend rather than a body guard, but she also knew that Charles Hoyt should still be in Prison.

“How did he get out of Prison?”

“He escaped” He didn’t look up from his phone “One of the prison guards helped him escape”

“And now they are both on the loose in DC” She rolled her eyes

“No, they caught the guard. Turns out, Hoyt was training him as an apprentice of sorts and they caught him in the act”

“Well, at least we only have on psycho to deal with” she laughed nervously

She looked over at him

“What time is it?”

“Midnight” He replied

“You should go get some rest, it’s been a long few days”

“Yeah, I’ll go catch Marshall up on this then get some sleep. Make sure you get some natural, non drug induced sleep Jane” He said as he got up and put his jacket on

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll try”

He left, and a nurse came into the room to make sure Jane was ok. Jane confirmed she was fine, but asked for another blanket. Once received, she settled down to try and get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she was allowed to leave the hospital. Her boss came to pick her up.

“Do you need time off?”

“No sir”

“Are you sure? Blacked out at work”

“I’m fine, I didn’t hit my head”

“No, but you did have a PTSD episode”

She stayed silent

“You’ve not had one of those since you’ve been here”

Still silent

“If you’re sure you can still go about your day with a clear head, and help with this investigation then I’ll let you stay at work”

“Thank you sir”

“Have you spoke to Korsac yet?”

“Not yet sir, we’re getting lunch when I get back”

“Excellent”

She smiled

“Jane”

She turned to look at him

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I’m as ok as anyone can be when they have a murderer after them” She laughed

“Well, you live in the safest place on earth” He said, cringing

She looked at him

“Did you hear what you said”

“Yeah, I couldn’t stop myself. Force of habit” He laughed

* * *

Jane strolled into a Diner near The White House, and sat in the booth opposite Korsac

“I hear you passed out” he said, not looking up from his newspaper

“PTSD”

“What was the trigger?”

“Charles Hoyt”

He looked at her. He folded his paper and took a sip of his coffee

“Son of a bitch”

“Ready to order Guys?” A waitress asked

They ordered food and drinks

“What are we going to…” Korsac started, then shook his head “What’s the plan?”

“What makes you think I have a plan?”

“I know you better than you think Jane Rizzoli”

She smiled “I’ve got a few idea’s.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning - Violence

Maura had been missing for over 24 hours now, the whole of the USA was on high alert looking for her. Hoyts picture hadn’t been circulated, Jane knew that once they told the news about Hoyt, they would find out he was a disgraced Marine. They didn’t want to tip him over the edge, to get him angry enough to kill Maura.

Jane had a plan to lure Hoyt out of hiding. She wasn’t sure if it would work, but she had to try.

* * *

Korsac and Jane were walking back to The White House after their lunch when Jane suddenly stopped and patted her pockets

“Whats wrong?” Korsac asked

“I think I left my phone in the diner. You go ahead, I’ll catch you up”

“Ok.” he replied and walked on

Jane turned and went back to the diner to check for her phone. Just as she got to the door, someone tapped her on the shoulder

“Excuse me miss?”

She turned around

“Yes, how can I…”

She didn’t even get to finish her sentence when a holt of electricity shot through her

* * *

Jane woke up, face down on a cold cement floor. Her hands were bound behind her back, and he legs were bound at the ankles and knees. She smiled wryly. Her plan worked, albeit sooner than she thought.

“Nice of you to join us Captain Rizzoli, Dr Isles here was starting to get lonely without you”

“Actually, It’s Major Rizzoli. I got an early promotion for taking you down” Jane replied still lying onher stomach

He gave a raspy laugh “Lets play a game shall we, _Major_?”

He lifted her off the floor and put her on a chair. He looked her straight in the eyes.

“I’m going to enjoy this Jane. I’m going to enjoy killing you and your little play thing over there. I’m going to take my time with her”

Jane glanced over to where Maura had been placed. She was bound and gagged. And incredibly scared. She tried to give her a reassuring look, but Hoyt snapped her face back to him.

“How are your hands Jane? Hold them up, let me see”

Jane didn’t move. Hoyt snatched her hands up

“Look Doctor, hasn’t this healed well? Did she ever tell you how she got those scars”

Maura shook her head

“You didn’t tell her? Now now Jane, that won’t do. That won’t do. At. All.”

He let go of Jane’s face, and moved away. He went over to a table in the room, and opened up a silk pouch. He lifted out a scalpel, checked it was sharp and stood behind Maura.

“I bet you’ve noticed them Doctor?”

Maura nodded

“I bet you’ve been so curious as to how she got them”

Maura didn’t move

“I bet you’ve even searched her name on the internet to try and find out”

Maura looked at Jane apologetically

“And I bet you didn’t find anything, did you?”

Maura dropped her head. Hoyt snapped it back up again.

“Well, I’ll tell you Doctor. Because I bet the internet didn’t tell you. After all, Jane’s involvement was never mentioned.”

“Don’t hurt her Hoyt”

“You are in no position to threaten me Jane” he smirked at her

“Wanna bet?”

“Yes, Major. I do. Lets bet. Do you really think you can get out of that chair and over here to kill me before I plunge this scalpel into the good doctors carotid artery? Really Jane?”

“No. I’m a Marine. We don’t think. We do.” she smirked at him

He smiled back at her

“I’m waiting Jane”

“So am I”

He looked at her puzzled.

“What are you waiting for?”

“well, as we speak multiple law enforcement agencies are surrounding this house, I’d be very surprised that there weren’t a few people right outside this basement door waiting for a signal”

He laughed

“Do you think I’m stupid? Did you really underestimate me that much? I’ve rigged this house to blow if anyone so much as sneezes near a window. No Jane, no-one is coming to save you. You’re going to watch Maura die, and then I’m going to make you pay for what you did to me”

He traced a line up Maura’s neck with the scalpel. Just deep enough to draw blood.

Maura whimpered

“ENOUGH. Leave her alone. You want me not her. Leave her out of it”

He laughed again

“Very well Jane, I’ll grant you your last request.”

He moved around Maura and stood behind Jane. He took his scalpel and cut Jane the same way he had cut Maura. He moved round to squat in front of Jane.

“Look. Now you match” he said with a smirk

Jane took her opportunity to plunge her thumbs into Hoyts eyes. He dropped the scalpel and screamed as he fell to the floor grabbing his face.

“YOU BITCH. I’LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS”

As he tried to get up, Jane plunged his abandoned scalpel into his neck. He gasped, and choked. He tried pulling it out, but he didn’t have the strength.

Just as he stopped moving, a SWAT task force burst through the basement door and sped down the stairs.

They cleared the room, checked Hoyts pulse and then untied Maura. She immediately ran over to Jane and put her arms around her, crying.

Jane wrapped around her arms around Maura, pulling her tighter. They stood like this for several minutes before Maura was rushed away to be checked over by a Paramedic.

Jane looked around the room. It was now full of forensic teams and FBI agents.

“Agent Rizzoli?” A man asked her

She just looked at him

“Hi, I’m Special Agent Gabriel Dean. I’m with the FBI.”

“No shit” she said giving him a look

He ignored her comment and carried out

“We need you to get checked out by the EMTs then we’ve got a few questions for you”

“Just ask your questions”

“Are you sure you don’t want to get checked over? Your neck is bleeding… A lot.”

She had forgotten about that.

“Yeah, maybe I will actually”

He escorted her to an ambulance to get checked over and asked her his questions whilst she was receiving treatment. Luckily it was just a flesh wound, nothing a bandage wouldn’t fix.

Dean helped her out of the van and offered to give her a ride to The White House, but she declined. She needed to find Maura.

Just as she was asking questions about Maura, Frost pulled up, with Marshall, the head of the Secret service close behind him.

They both ran over to her

“Where’s Maura?” She asked them

“She’s been taken to hospital to get a full examination” Marshall answered.

“You look like shit” Frost added.

“Thanks” Jane deadpanned

“C’mon, I’ll give you a lift back”

“Thanks”

As soon as they arrived back, Jane took some painkillers and went straight to bed. It had been a long, stressful day. Her body hurt all over and she had the mother of all headaches.

She was just getting into bed when her phone rang. She contemplated ignoring it, then she seen who it was

“Agent Rizzoli, I’d like you to come to the residence please”

“Yes Mr President, I’ll be there right away”

She hung up, sighed, and got dressed again

10 minutes later she arrived at the residence, she opened the door and walked into the kitchen

“Mr President, Madam First lady” Jane greeted

“Agent Rizzoli, please take a seat”

She took an empty seat at the dining table. She looked at both of them, they looked 10 years older than the last time she’d seen them.

“Thank you so much for saving our daughter Agent Rizzoli”

“I was just doing my j…”

“No. don’t finish that sentence Jane” Mrs Isles interrupted “You went above and beyond today. Agent Korsac told us of your plan, and the FBI and Agent Marshall have filled us in on what happened in there”

“Risking your life is part of this job, Agent Rizzoli, but this was much more than that. What you did for Maura… You… “

He put his head in hands

“I don’t know what I would have done if she had have… If you hadn’t have…” a tear rolled down his face”

“From the bottom of my heart, as a father, and a President. Thank you so much Agent Rizzoli”

“Thank you Jane” Mrs Isles added taking Arthur’s hand.

“It was no problem, really.” She smiled weakly.

Arthur Isles looked at her

“You should get some rest, you look like you need it”

“Yes sir”

Just as she was getting up out of her chair, the door to the kitchen opened and in walked Agent Marshall, and 2 other Secret Service agents followed by a very beaten Maura Isles.

Arthur and Constance got up and rushed over to Maura and gave her a big hug. Jane, not wanting to pry on a private family matter, quietly pushed in her chair and started to leave.

“Jane” Maura called after her

Jane stopped and turned around

“Yes Doctor Isles?”

“Thank you for saving me”

“I was just doing my job”

Maura gave her a feeble smile. She let go of her parents and walked over to Jane and gave her a hug

“You’re my hero” she whispered into the hug. Jane smiled and pulled her in tighter

“Can you stay with me tonight? Please? I really don’t want to be alone”

“Well, I, uh…” she looked at her boss

“Rizzoli” Marshall stated “The Daughter of The President of the United States has given you, her protective detail, and order. Since you declined the use of a personal day…” He trailed off

She looked back at Maura, who looked so broken.

“If you’ll excuse me, I will go and pack and overnight bag and come back”

“Thank you Jane” she said loud enough that only Jane could hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane left the residence, and went back to her own room, grabbed a change of clothes and some toiletries. She wanted nothing more than her own bed, but duty still called.

15 minutes later she arrived back at the residence. Maura was still sitting in the kitchen with her parents. Jane couldn’t help but notice her injuries. She had gauze on her neck where Hoyt had ran the scalpel, she had a black eye forming, cuts and scratches over her face, and by the look of her hands, she had fought back.

Jane frowned. She felt guilty. This was all her fault. 

“Good evening Jane.”

“Good evening Madam First Lady” Jane nodded

“Agent Rizzoli” 

“Mr President”

Maura was silently transfixed on Jane. Jane smiled at her, which seemed to bring her out of her trance

“Good evening Jane”

“Good evening Dr Isles”

“Would any of you ladies like a hot drink?” Arthur asked

“No thank you sir”

“Yes please father”

“Yes please dear. I’ll have a tea please”

He got up from the table and headed over to the kettle.

“I better go give him a hand, he’s not worked a kettle since the 90’s” Constance laughed

That left Maura and Jane alone.

“Thank y…”

“I’m so…”

They smiled. Both waiting for the other to finish their sentence

“Thank you for rescuing me”

“Don’t thank me, I’m the reason it happened”

Jane went over and sat at the table beside Maura, and gently put her hand on Maura’s

“I’m really sorry it happened. It’s all my fault.”

“It’s not. Last time I checked, you didn’t make him kidnap me”

“I know, but he did do it to get to me”

Maura turned Jane’s hands over and started to massage her scars. Jane tried to pull away, but Maura didn’t let her.

“You should really massage these more, they must really hurt”

“Sometimes. Mostly when it’s cold” 

Maura stopped, Jane opened her eyes. She hadn’t realised they were closed.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you”

“You didn’t. That felt nice”

Maura smiled. She took Jane’s hands again and carried on.

The door opened and in walked Arthur and Constance carrying drinks. 

Jane pulled her hands back, and put them under the table. 

Arthur set down a hot chocolate in front of Maura, that an obnoxious amount of cream and marshmallows on top, and a beer in front of Jane

“You look like you need one” He said, placing it down

“Thank you Sir, but I’m not allowed to drink on the job”

“I won’t tell if you won’t” he shrugged

She smiled and sipped her beer

“Thank you sir”

Maura put her now empty hands around her mug

They sat talking until they had finished their drinks. Arthur and Constance left to head to bed.

“Thank you for staying. I know I didn’t give you much choice, but thank you for not objecting too strongly.”

“I only agreed because I thought the spare beds in here would be comfortable than mine” Jane laughed.

Maura did too.

“Shall we?”

“Yeah” Jane replied. She got up out of her seat, grabbed her bag and held her arm out for Maura to take in case she needed help getting up. 

She didn’t but she took Jane’s arm anyway. 

They walked in silence until they got to Maura’s bedroom. Jane instinctively opened the door and did a quick check of the room. She turned around to see Maura standing at the door, with tears running down her face. Jane walked over and wrapped her arms around her in a hug

“Heyyyy it’s ok. It’s ok” Jane tried to comfort her

Maura just kept on crying. Jane just kept on standing.

After what felt like forever, Maura broke away from the hug

“I’m so sorry, I got tears on your jacket” She said, wiping Jane’s lapel. 

“It’s ok, don’t worry about it” Jane smiled “Are you ok?”

“I just got a bit… emotional about going in. The last time I was in there, I was being dragged out the window”

“Would you rather sleep in one of the spare rooms?”

Maura thought about it for a moment

“I think I’ll be ok. Is the window locked?”

Jane went over, and checked it was locked. Satisfied, Maura walked nervously into the room, looking all around her. 

“It’s ok. You’re ok.” Jane smiled, still standing by the window. 

“I’ll leave the room while you get changed. I’ll be right outside ok?”

Maura nodded

Jane walked out of the room, and closed the door. She leaned with her back on the door, resting her head against the wood. She hadn’t realised just how much of a toll the last few days had taken on her. She allowed her eyes to close briefly.

Maura opened the door, and Jane fell backwards

“Woah”

“OH No, Jane I’m so sorry… I didn’t know you were leaning on the door”

“It’s fine, that was stupid of me anyway” she said as she got up off the floor

She stood up and rubbed the back of her head

Maura put her hand on Jane’s cheek and looked into her eyes. Jane gazed back.

“It’s fine, I don’t think you have a concussion” she said with a smirk

“Thank you Doctor” she returned the smile, not breaking eye contact

They stood there for a moment. Maura cleared her throat and removed her hand from Jane’s face. Jane found herself missing Maura’s touch. 

“You look exhausted Jane”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Jane laughed

“I’ll leave you to get changed”

“OH… What?”

Maura looked at Jane, confused.

“Do you sleep in that suit Agent Rizzoli” Maura joked

It was Jane’s turn to look confused

“I thought you were staying?”

“Yeah… But I thought you meant… Never mind…”

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to”

“I didn’t think you meant stay as in stay I thought you just wanted me here to watch you”

“You thought I wanted you here to watch me sleep?”

“I mean… Yeah… It’s literally part of my job description…”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Really. I’m supposed to be where you need me to be”

They looked at each other for a few moments

“I’m sorry, I just… Didn’t want to be alone tonight”

Jane went over and wrapped her arms around Maura

“It’s ok. I know exactly how you feel”

They stayed like that for a few moments

“Did you really not bring pyjamas?”

“I really didn’t. I brought a clean shirt and a toothbrush”

Maura broke the hug and went over to her drawers. She found an old red sox t-shirt and some bed shorts.

“Here, these should fit you” she handed them to Jane.

“You actually like baseball?” Jane looked at the t-shirt

“No. I don’t, my Dad was a Senator for MA so he got a seat at every Sox home game, he made us all go every time. I only have that because it was cotton.”

Jane laughed

“I bet he got all kinds of free stuff”

“He turned most of it down.” Maura shrugged “He didn’t want people to think he could be bought”

“Oh wow”

“His whole campaign was based on family values and being the choice for everyone, not just a for the elite. I mean you probably already knew this anyway, it’s not like you could have missed it” She laughed

Jane laughed “Yeah, he was really plugging it hard. And it worked”

“Did you vote him?”

“Yes.”

Maura smiled. 

“You seem like the kind of person that votes for the same party every election”

“Yeah, I just believe that his party has mine, and my blue collar family’s best interests at heart. But, he can’t be worse than the last guy”

They both laughed 

“I’m just going to use the bathroom, so I’ll let you get changed”

Maura walked into her en-suite bathroom, and Jane very quickly got changed. She neatly folded her clothes and put them on the chair under the window.

Maura came out of the bathroom and couldn’t help but stare at Jane

“Hey, are you ok?” Jane asked, noticing Maura had entered the room.

“Yes, sorry.” Maura shook her head.

She walked over to her side of the bed and got under the covers. Jane followed and got in the opposite side.

“Are you ok?” Maura asked

“Yeah, I think so… I can’t remember the last time I shared a bed with anyone. I think I might snore”

“I’ll wake you up if you do” Maura laughed.

They both lay awake, looking up at the ceiling. Neither if them could sleep, despite the fact they were both so tired.

Jane broke the silence

“How did you get out of the hospital so quick?”

“Well, they were very efficient with their tests”

“Ah”

“And Also I checked out against medical advice”

“Please don’t tell me you’re a Doctor that doesn’t like hospitals”

“Why do you think I’m an M.E.”

They both laughed

“I can’t get his face out of my head” Maura said, sobering the mood

Jane reached out for her hand

“I know. It took me years to get rid of that image. His voice. His smirk.” a tear rolled down Jane’s cheek

Maura moved closer to Jane. She started massaging the scars on her hand. Jane closed her eyes, enjoying Maura’s touch. Maura turned to like on her side, facing Jane.

“I know I must sound like a broken record, thank you for saving me. You really didn’t have to put yourself in danger”

“I was in danger anyway, wether I put myself in it or not. If I hadn’t have done it on my own terms, he would have come for me the way he did you”

“How did they find us”

“GPS tracker”

“Where? He surely would have discarded your phone”

“In the heel of my shoes”

“Smart”

“I thought so too” Jane smiled “I knew he would ditch my phone, and radio so I needed to hide it somewhere that he wouldn’t think to look”

Maura nodded her head

“How did you get hold of the tracker”

“We just have that stuff lying around”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

Jane turned on her side to face Maura

“I honestly thought they would have arrived a lot sooner than they did” Jane carried on 

Maura nodded, she took Jane’s other hand and started to massage it too. Jane’s eyelids fluttered

“Is that ok”

Jane only nodded in affirmation 

“Does it feel ok?”

Jane could only nod again

“Can I ask how it happened?”

“He lured me into a basement, knocked me out and when I woke up he pinned me to the floor with scalpels. Clean through my hands. No nerve damage”

Maura went ghostly white

“I couldn’t hold anything for 6 months. The physiotherapy was more painful than the injury. I got a new rank, an honourable discharge and a very nice compensation package”

“I’m glad you’re ok”

“I’m glad you’re ok Maura. I really am. I’d never have been able to forgive myself if anything happened to you”

“I’m fine, nothing a days rest won’t fix” 

She inched a bit closer, and moved her hand up to caress Jane’s cheek. Jane audibly gulped. They made eye contact.

“Thank you for staying with me tonight Jane”

“Any time”

They stayed like that for a moment, until Maura closed the gap between them and kissed Jane.

She pulled back, trying to gauge Jane’s reaction, but Jane pulled her back into another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Maura was the first to break the kiss.

“I’m… Sor” she stopped “I’m sor…” she couldn’t lie.

“You’re sorry?” Jane looked at Maura with a blank expression on her face

“I’m not sorry. Not one bit” Maura quickly replied

Jane smiled

“I’ve wanted that to happen since the moment I met you” Maura carried on. “I know that sounds so silly but…”

She trailed off her sentence as she looked into Jane’s eyes

“I wanted that too”

“Really?”

“Really” Jane smiled “You looked so good in that blue dress”

Maura blushed “Thank you”

Jane smiled. She slowly moved a bit of Maura’s hair that had fallen over her face.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really. I’m still trying to process the events in my head. One minute I was asleep in bed, the next I was in a van, the next I was in that basement”

Jane stayed silent. Waiting for Maura to carry on.

“I think they used chloroform to knock me out”

“Did it smell like grass?”

“Yes”

“Yeah, chloroform”

“How do you know what it smells like?”

“Don’t ask questions I’m not allowed to answer”

Maura laughed “Yes ma’am” and gave a salute

Jane laughed.

“Did I miss anything whilst I was gone?”

“Errr, I don’t think so. We’ve pretty much been looking for you the whole time”

“Frost said you spent time in hospital”

“When did you… When did he?”

“He picked me up from the hospital. He didn’t tell me voluntarily. The nurse made a comment about how ‘this one was less fighty than the last one he came to see’, he just said that they were referring to you”

Jane sighed

“Yeah, I had a PTSD episode. I ended up in the hospital, and needed to be restrained”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Definitely. Nothing a good nights sleep won’t fix” Jane smiled

“I’m not too sure that’s…”

“I’m seeing a therapist about it.” Jane cut Maura off before she finished her sentence. “I’ve not had an episode in nearly 2 years, you don’t need to worry about it happening again”

“Ok.”

“Did he…”

“No”

“Good”

“The only injuries I have are some bumps and scratches from being taken… And the scalpel mark on my neck. I know nothing else is wrong, so I didn’t see the point in any further tests and checks. They took a blood sample and I left. I’d rather be in my own bed than in a hospital bed.”

“I understand” Jane said, caressing Maura’s cheek “I’d rather sleep anywhere else”

Maura smiled. She took Jane’s free hand and interlaced their fingers.

“We should probably get some sleep” Jane broke the silence “I don’t know about you, but I’ve had a long couple of days”

Maura giggled

“I agree. Good night” She lent over and kissed Jane. She smiled, and turned over.

Jane put her arm around Maura and pulled her closer.

* * *

Jane’s alarm went off at 6am, she heard the sound but it didn’t register with her. It wasn’t until she felt something moving in her arms that she properly woke up. She felt Maura stretch over her to reach the phone on the bedside table. Maura snoozed the alarm and lay back down.

“Thank you”

“You’re welcome” Maura replied, snuggling back into Jane.

They lay like this for 10 minutes until Jane’s alarm went off again. She groaned.

“I should get up. I need to shower”

She turned off her alarm, and noticed a text from her boss

_You have 47 days of unused vacation time. You’re taking 10 of them now. NON NEGOTIABLE._

“Guess I’m not in a hurry” she said as she showed Maura the text

“Oh good. You can come back to bed then” Maura smiled, patting the space that Jane had just got up from.

Jane smiled and got back into bed.

“Do you want to talk about last night?” Maura asked

“I thought we did?”

“Ok, let me rephrase”

She paused for a moment, thinking about the right words

“I would to pursue a relationship with you, but I’m not sure how that would affect your job”

“I’d probably get fired. Or reassigned somewhere that wasn’t here”

“Oh” Maura said glumly

“Don’t get me wrong, I really want something more, but I also don’t want to get fired.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say

“we’d need to keep it secret” Jane whispered

Maura looked at Jane, searching for any signs of a joke.

“OK. I think I can do that” Maura whispered back

Jane smiled. She turned on her side to face Maura

“Do you want to go out with me?” Jane asked

“Yes” Maura answered. She closed the gap between them and kissed her

Jane kissed her back, and before she realised Maura was straddling her. Maura had lifted Jane’s hands above her head and started kissing down her neck, chest and stomach, running her nails down Jane’s side as she did so.

Jane moaned with arousal. Maura made her way back up to straddling Jane. She pulled Jane’s sleep T-shirt off, and started removing her own.

* **knock knock knock***

“Maura, are you awake?”

Maura quickly pulled down her top, grabbed Janes from the floor and threw it at her before fixing her hair and moving towards the door. Jane quickly got out her t-shirt on and pretended to be asleep.

“Mother, how are you?”

“I’m ok, sweetie, how are you?”

“I’m ok, just very tired”

Constance put her palm on Maura’s face and caressed her cheek

“We were very worried about you dear. I’m so happy you’re back and safe”

“Me too” she smiled

“Is Jane still here? I’ve not seen her this morning”

“Yes” Maura turned her head to Jane “Marshall made her take some vacation time, so I told her to go back to sleep”

Constance raised an eyebrow, Maura smiled weakly. She pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ears

“Don’t do anything silly Maura, it could cost her her job”

“I know” Maura whispered back

Constance let go, smiled, and closed the door. Maura walked back to bed and released the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“That was close” Jane laughed

“Too close, I’m glad I locked the door”

“I should probably go, it might look suspicious if I stay much longer”

Maura sighed.

“Yes, it would. What are you going to do with your time off?”

“I think I’m going to go visit my family, I’ve not seen them in a while”

“In Boston?”

“Yeah, It’s only a 7 hour drive”

“Only?”

“I used to do it all the time when I was in the FBI. Work Monday to Friday, home on weekends”

“It’s still a long drive”

Jane shrugged “It’s actually a nice drive”

“When will you go?”

“Today, nowish probably. I’ll go pack a bag and head over. I don’t want to get stuck in New York traffic”

“How long will you go for?”

“Um, I’m not too sure. If I’m not in Boston, I’d be staring at the magnolia walls of the Secret Service accommodation”

“You live here?”

“Yeah, when you get assigned to the presidential family you get the option to live here. Most don’t take it up because they have families or whatever but Frost and I did. We’re both a long way from home.”

Jane and Maura got dressed. Jane neatly placed the t-shirt and shorts Maura had let her borrow on the chair beside the window and held the bedroom door for Maura. Maura didn’t walk through it, but close it again. She kissed Jane.

“If I’m not going to see you for two weeks, I need to get it in whilst I can” she whispered into Jane’s ear

Jane laughed “Yes Dr Isles” She kissed her back. And opened the door again to see Contance Isles standing there.

“Ah, Maura. I was just coming to see if you wanted some breakfast”

“Yes please mother, I was just heading to the kitchen now”

“Would you like some breakfast before you leave Agent Rizzoli?”

“No thank you Madame First Lady, I best get going”

“Ah yes, Maura said you were on vacation, are you doing anything nice?”

“Yes Ma’am, I’m going to see my family in Boston”

“Oh how wonderful, what time is your flight? Is it soon?”

“I’m driving ma’am”

Thad been walking towards the kitchen when Constance stopped dead in her tracks

“Driving Jane?”

“Yes ma’am, driving. It’s only 7 or 8 hours depending on traffic and any stops”

Constance looked at Jane

“I used to do it all the time when I was with the FBI. It’s a nice drive”

Constance shook her head

“Ok Jane. Well, I’m not letting you drive all that far without eating first”

“Honestly Ma’am it’s fine.”

“I wasn’t asking you Jane, I was telling you.”

She turned and headed to the kitchen. Jane stood there with her mouth open.

“I’ve learned that it’s best to do what she says first time” Maura laughed and walked into the kitchen.

Jane sighed and followed them both in

* * *

After breakfast, Jane left the residence and went to her own. She dropped her bag, and got in the shower. She washed away all the stress of the past few days. She got out, got dried, got changed, and started packing her bag, until there was a nock at her door. She walked over and opened the door, expecting to see Maura.

“Hello Agent Rizzoli. I’m glad I caught you before you left”

“Hello Madame First Lady, to what do I owe this honor?”

Jane, opened the door wider and stepped out of the way to allow Constance in. The secret service agent assigned to Mrs Isles also followed in.

“Can you give Agent Rizzoli and I some privacy please?”

“But Ma’am I’m supposed to stay with you when you’re not at residence”

“And you can stay outside, I’m sure if anything happens AGENT Rizzoli will be able to handle it”

The agent did not look pleased, but did as he was told. Once he was gone, Constance turned to Jane.

“I came to speak with you privately if you don’t mind”

“Not at all Ma’am”

“You can call me Constance when we are in private Jane”

Jane nodded. She invited Constance to sit on the small couch in the room.

“I’m sure you are aware that Maura has feelings for you?”

Jane said nothing

“And it’s obvious that you have feelings for her.”

Jane once again said nothing

“I’ve come here as a mother, not the First Lady, to tell you to be careful.”

She waved her hands

“I don’t mean like that, I mean that if you and Maura were to pursue a relationship I would be very happy for you both, but you would need to be careful that your colleagues do not find out.”

Jane stared at Constance open mouthed

“Oh, and I brought you some snacks for your car journey” She handed Jane a brown paper bag

“Thank you very much Constance. Really”

“Well something tells me that you don’t stop for anything on that 7 hour car drive”

Jane laughed “Correct”

Constance stood up, and looked around the apartment. Everything was neat, tidy and in order

“Do you spend much time here?”

“No, not really. Eat and sleep mostly”

“Ok”

Jane stood up and walked Constance to the door

“Have a good trip Agent Rizzoli”

“Thank you Madame First Lady”

“Oh Agent Rizzoli, sorry I almost forgot. Arthur, Maura and I will be in Boston in 9 days to attend a function. I know you’ll still be on vacation, but I would be very appreciative if you could be part of our Presidential Escort for the few days we will be there”

“Yes Ma’am”

“Excellent. I’ll speak with Marshall and have him arrange it with you. Thank you”

Jane nodded and disappeared back into her apartment to finish packing her bags

* * *

9 days later Jane was leaning against a car in the motorcade near one of the runways of Logan international airport. Air force one was coming in to land, various armed forces personnel exited air-conditioned vehicles and got into position. The plane came to a stop and stairs were immediately rolled to the doors. First to disembark the plane was The President. He confidently strode down the stairs and held out his hand to help Constance off the last step, then did the same with Maura. He saluted the soldiers at the bottom of the stairs, took Constance’s hand and waved to the photographers that were gathered at a distance.

Jane opened the door for them, Arthur held the door open for Constance and Maura, then got in himself followed by two secret service agents. Jane closed the door and got into the front of the vehicle. Korsac waited for the signal from the cars in front before driving.

“Have you enjoyed your vacation?”

“Yeah it’s been good seeing my family again. I’ve missed my mom’s cooking”

“How are your family?”

“They’re good, Frankie is a homicide detective now. Mom’s not happy. Tommy’s girlfriend had a baby boy. Mom’s really happy about that. Mom’s even happier I’m home for a few weeks because she has more people to cook for”

Korsac laughed.

They fell into an easy chat whist they were driving.

“What’s this dinner for tonight anyway?”

“Red sox are honouring their former player”

“Which player?”

Korsac looked at her “Seriously?”

“Yeah?”

“The President used to play for the sox”

Jane’s head snapped round to look at Korsac

“WHAT?”

“Yeah, he used to play. He only played two games before he got a career ending injury”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah”

“Wow. How did I not know that?”

“I have no idea” Korsac laughed again

* * *

Korsac pulled up at the hotel, and stopped the car. Jane got out and opened the door. The two secret service agents got out first followed by The President, Constance and Maura. Maura smiled at Jane. She closed the car door and fell in line behind the family.

When they got into the hotel, a secret service agent handed Jane two room keys.

“Room has been swept, but wouldn’t hurt to do it again”

“Thanks” she told the agent.

Jane, Maura, The President, The First Lady and two other secret service agents got into the lift and headed for the top floor. They got out of the lift and walked to their rooms. Jane opened the door to the room, and took out a device from her inside pocket. She waved it over the lamps, phones, electrical socks. Everything.

“All clear” Jane said.

The bellhop carrying Maura’s bags, dropped put them in the middle of the room, Maura tipped him and he left as quick as he came in.

She walked over to Jane and pulled her into a kiss

“I’ve missed you”

“I’ve missed you too” Jane replied putting her arms around her and pulling her closer

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jane let go of Maura and looked out the peep hole. She opened the door to Barry Frost

“Hey Jane. Good afternoon Dr Isles”

“Good afternoon Agent Frost” Maura replied.

“I just came to run through the schedule with you both”

He ran through their schedule, where they would be and when, and what was going to be happening at reception.

“I’ll see you both in the hotel lobby at 6pm” And with that, he was gone.

Jane got up and opened her bag, took out her dress and hung it up in the wardrobe

“I don’t want to get it wrinkled”

Maura looked ecstatic. She ran over to Jane and hugged her, nearly knocking her over

“Woah, hey, what’s gotten into you?”

“Does this mean you’re staying in here tonight?”

“Yeah, did Marshall not tell you?”

“Marshall tells me a lot of things, and I don’t always listen”

Jane laughed

“So, I’m staying here tonight. Then accompanying you on your private tour of Fenway, then dropping you at the airport”

“Oh. So you’re not coming home with us?”

“No, it’s my mom’s birthday tomorrow. We’re going out for dinner after I leave you to the airport. But I’ll be coming back the day after.”

Maura smiled, and Jane leaned in a kissed her.

“Ok, we only have an hour and a half to get ready. Do you want first shower?”

“Oh yes please”

* * *

At 6pm they left the room and headed down the hotel lobby to meet up with the rest of the group. Once they arrived, Jane was taken aside and given an earpiece before she was rushed into a waiting car. She sat in the front with Korsac, who was driving as usual.

They arrived at Fenway Park at 6:30, once again, Jane got out first and opened the door for everyone to get out. She followed them into the stadium, and up into the owner’s box where the party was being held.

As soon as the President walked in, the room erupted into cheers. Maura, Constance, Jane and two other agents had already been seated at the front table. Jane couldn’t help but notice that he went around the room and spoke to everyone, even the kitchen and wait staff before he went to his seat.

He was being inducted in the Red Sox Hall of Fame, and this party was being held in his honour. The President, and CEO of the Red Sox, Sam Kennedy gave a speech and presented him with a lifetime season card, making joke about the President not renew his own for this season.

Jane leant over to Maura

“You never told me your dad used to play”

“I just assumed everyone knew”

Jane laughed and sat upright in her seat

Once the presentation and the dinner was over, the bar was opened and drinks were flowing. The President and The first lady were talking to the owners, and a few of the current players. People were coming over and introducing themselves to Maura, until she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

“Jane, come with?”

“You know I have to follow you anyway right?”

“I know, but it seems more polite to ask than to just walk off”

“True” she laughed.

There had been a separate bathroom provided for the President and his family, that was not too far from the room where they were.

They had got halfway along the corridor when Maura stopped, and pulled Jane into a kiss.

“Maura Isles, this is not the definition of being secret”

“I know, I couldn’t help myself. You just look so beautiful in that dress”

Jane blushed. Maura pulled Jane closer, and kissed her again.

“AGENT RIZZOLI” Marshall, the head of the Secret Service yelled. “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?”


	8. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost motivation for this towards the end, and you can tell. I'm sorry.

Chapter 8

"Jane went white as a ghost. Maura was frozen with panic.

Marshall strode over to them

"Dr Isles, are you ok?"

Maura nodded.

"Agent Rizzoli, did I just witness you KISSING Dr Isles?"

"I… uh… um…"

"No, you did not. You witnessed me kissing Jane" Maura answered for her

Marshall and Jane both looked at Maura

"Agent Rizzoli, this is a serious breach of…"

"Agent Marshall" Maura raised her voice slightly "Did you listen to anything I just said?"

Stunned, he looked back at her

"Yes Dr Isles"

"Then you heard that I kissed Jane, not the other way around?"

Marshall was silent. Maura gave him a stern look

"Is there anything further Agent Marshall?" Maura asked

"Dr Isles, I would much much like you to refrain from kissing my agents. Agent Rizzoli, we WILL discuss this when you are back from your vacation"

He turned and left. Maura turned to look at Jane, who still looked like a deer in headlights.

"Are you ok Jane?"

Jane didn't move a muscle. Maura put her hand on Jane's arm, Jane slapped it away and backed up to the wall behind her. Her breathing became erratic, her eyes widened and snapped towards Maura. She slid down the wall. She was having another PTSD attack. She closed her eyes and tried doing the breathing and grounding exercises her therapist gave her to bring her back to the present.

She eventually got her breathing back under control, enough that she could focus on her surroundings. She wasn't in Afghanistan, she wasn't in Hoyts basement, she was in Fenway Park, sitting on the floor in a corridor. She opened her eyes to see a worried Maura Isles, and a concerned Barry Frost.

"Welcome back" Frost joked

Jane smiled weakly at him

"What are you doing here?"

"Maura called me"

"Oh"

"How are you feeling Jane?" Maura asked

"Better now, I'm sorry"

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong. Shall we get back to the party?"

Jane smiled. Frost and Maura held out their hands to help her up, which she gratefully accepted. They walked back to the party, Jane and Frost on either side of Maura. They stayed at the side of the room, keeping their eyes on her at all times as she mingled with the people in the room. Jane and Frost were in their element, the room was filled with current and former players.

"I really wish we weren't on duty" Frost whispered to Jane

"Me too. My little brothers are so jealous that I'm here, I just wish I could get a picture with one of the players to really rub it in" She laughed

"Excuse me Miss, would you like to dance?"

Jane took her eyes of Maura for one moment to look at the person talking to her. She did a double take.

She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, as much as I would love to I'm actually working. I'm part of the President's security detail."

"Ah. I'll be on my way then" He smiled and walked to the bar

"AS IF Jay Groome asked you to dance" Frost looked

Jane laughed "He looks about 14"

Frost laughed and they both went back to scanning the room until it was time to leave. Frost and Jane escorted Maura to the Presidential vehicle. Jane got in the front with Korsac, Frost got in the car behind.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"As much fun you can have when working" Jane laughed

They sat in silence on the drive to the hotel. Korsac concentrating on the road, and Jane looking out for any suspicious.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hotel, the President and First Lady were escorted to their rooms, and Maura was escorted to

Agent Marshall was standing outside Maura's room. Maura groaned when she noticed him

"Good evening ladies"

"Good evening Agent Marshall" Maura replied

Jane nodded her head at him. He moved out of the way for Jane to open the door. She got out her scanner from her jacket that was lying on the bed and swept the room for any bugs

"Do you really have to do that again?" Maura asked Jane

"Yes Dr Isles. This room has been unoccupied for several hours…"

Marshall cut her off "Agent Rizzoli, there has been an agent outside this room, all evening. No-one has been in or out. There is nothing…"

The wand Jane had waved over one of the bed side lamps started screaming. Jane reached in, took the lampshade off, took the lamp out and found a bug. She looked at it closely, and held it in her hand. She carried on sweeping the room. She got to the other lamp, and again the wand screamed. She removed it and held it too. She grabbed a chair, handed the bugs to Maura and scanned the lights on the ceiling, once again the wand screamed.

"Nothing in the room?"

"Shit" was all Marshall managed to say

Jane looked back up and took the lamps out of the light fittings on the ceiling searching for the bug.

"I need to check the President's room. I trust you can carry on with this yourself?"

"Yes sir"

Jane carried on sweeping the room, but found nothing else. She walked over and turned the radio on, and the volume up loud

"What are you doing?" Maura asked, raising her voice so it was heard over the radio

"Interference. Your room was bugged, and the radio makes sure any I've not found won't pick up our conversation"

"Oh, does the radio signal interfere with it?"

"No, the volume does" Jane laughed

"OH, ok"

Jane walked to the partition door, and checked it was locked, then put the chain on the front door. She turned and looked at Maura. Maura made eye contact with her, and started walking towards

She pushed Jane back against the door, and kissed

She pulled back and smiled. Jane smiled right back. She turned and walked towards the bed.

"Unzip me" Maura said turning her head and fluttering her eyelids

Jane did not need telling twice. As she unzipped Maura's dress, she kissed her neck and ran her nails gently down her back. Maura let out a soft moan, enjoying Jane's soft touch. Jane slipped her hand inside Maura's dress and ran her hands down her sides, then up her stomach. Maura bit her lip to stifle another moan as Jane's hands slowly moved down her front until she got to her…

"Why, Dr Isles, It appears you are not wearing any underwear" Jane said, her voice dripping with arousal

"Well Agent Rizzoli, after how we left things in Washington, I thought you would appreciate easier access"

"Oh definitely I do" she replied moving her left hand further down, and her right hand further up.

Maura stepped forward slightly, just enough to remove herself from Jane's touch

"Before we go any further, I don't want this dress getting ruined"

"Yes Doctor"

"Or that one" she said, pointing at Jane

"Well then, I guess I'll have to take this off then"

Jane took off her shoes, unzipped and shimmied out of her dress. She picked it up off the floor, folded it, and out it on a chair. When she turned around, she saw that Maura had slipped off her dress, and was now sitting on the bed crossed legged, wearing nothing but her heels.

"Holy shit. You're beautiful"

Maura blushed

Jane walked over the Maura, spread her legs open and kissed her. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane. She thanked the lucky stars that this bed was high enough for them to be round her

Jane picked her up by the hips and lifted her further on the bed. Maura started to remove her heels, but Jane stopped her

"No. Leave them on" Jane growled

"Yes Miss" Maura replied.

* * *

A few hours later, Maura woke up to the sound of music, and realised that they had left the radio on. She got up and turned it off, and got back into bed. Jane rolled over and pulled Maura closer

* * *

Jane's alarm went off at 7am. She groaned. Maura leaned over her and hit snooze

"I could get used to this" Jane murmured

"Me turning off your alarm?" Maura asked

"No, you on top of me" Jane smirked

Maura blushed and smiled.

10 minutes later, Jane's alarm went again. She reluctantly got up, and headed towards the bathroom.

"Oh, do you mind if I have first shower?" She asked Maura

"Go ahead, I've already showered today"

"Jane looked puzzled

"You showered already?"

"Yes Jane. When your alarm went off, I had just came out of the bathroom to get dressed"

Jane looked at her

"If you had have opened your eyes, you would have a seen I was wearing nothing but a towel" Maura said with a wicked grin

Jane pouted, and carried on into the bathroom to shower.

15 minutes later Jane was out of the shower, fully dressed and ready for the day. She checked she had her ID, gun and ear piece before leaving the room to escort Maura to breakfast in the private dining

On the walk to breakfast, they met the President and first lady

"Good Morning Maura, Good morning Agent Rizzoli"

"Good Morning Mr President"

"Jane" Constance said, putting her arms around her in a hug

"Madame First Lady"

Constance noticed the rest of the agents eyeing Jane.

"Is there a problem gentlemen?"

"No Ma'am" The chorused in unison, then looked away. Constance smiled at Jane, and turned to walk with her husband.

"Should I ask what that's about?" He asked Constance

"I'll tell you later darling" was all she replied

"Maura was walking arm in arm with her mother to breakfast, so Jane and Frost were walking behind the Presidential escort

"The first lady has really taken a shine to you Rizzoli" Frost stated

"Yeah, it's clearly because of my warm and fuzzy personality" They both laughed

* * *

Once breakfast was over, they got ready for the tour of Fenway Park. All secret service agents did a last minute equipment check before moving to the motorcade.

Everyone took their usual spaces in the usual vehicles, once everyone was in they began their journey.

"I heard there were bugs in your room"

"Yup"

"Yikes"

"Want to know the worst part? They were US Government issue bugs"

"Korsac took his eyes off the road for a split second to look at Jane

"You're serious"

"Yup"

"Shit"

"Yup"

"You just missed the turn for Fenway"

"What?"

"You just missed the turn for Fenway"

"Korsac gave Jane the side eye

"What?" Jane asked

"We're not going to Fenway"

"Where are we going then?"

"Gillette Stadium… Why would you think we were going to Fenway again? We were just there last night"

"I did think it was strange…"

Korsac laughed

"Who told you we were going Fenway?"

"Uh… I don't know? I've been talking about it for days and no-one has corrected me"

"Lucky you're not driving" Korsac laughed

* * *

The motorcade pulled into the team entrance of the stadium and stopped. Jane got out and held open the door. Last to get out was Maura.

"Thank you Jane" She smiled, eyes lingering slightly too long on Jane's.

"*Ahem*" The President cleared his throat

"Sorry father"

Jane smiled and closed the door

"What was that about?" Frost whispered as they both took their places behind the presidential escorts

"What was what?"

"Dr Isles' undressing you with her eyes"

"I don't know what you mean"

"Don't play coy with me Jane. First you two disappear at the diner last night, then this morning the First Lady hugs you, and Dr Isles just eye fucked you back there. Something is going on."

Jane laughed

"I'm not too sure how good your memory is, but in case you forgot, I saved Dr Isles a while back. That has bound to have triggered some sort of emotional response from them both."

"Mmm. Yeah. I'm sure that's it" Frost replied sarcastically

Jane rolled her eyes and carried on walking.

* * *

Jane felt like she was going to explode. She was so excited to be there, to be walking down the same tunnel that Tom Brady used to walk down, to be walking on the same pitch Tom Brady used to walk on. She was trying her hardest to stay professional, but by the time they got to the home dressing room she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"This is the best day ever"

"Isn't it just Agent Rizzoli" The President said, clapping hand on her back. "I'm glad you could join us, I know you were on vacation"

"Well, I was in the area sir" She smiled

He laughed.

"When are you back in Washington Agent Rizzoli?"

"Two day Sir, it's my mother's birthday tomorrow, but I'll be driving back the day after."

"Oh excellent. You have been missed around the house" He laughed again, as he turned to walk back to his wife

"Aaaaaaaand now you're best friends with the President" she heard Frost say behind her

She turned to face him, and shrugged.

"Green is not a good colour on you, Agent Frost" she smirked at him

* * *

Korsac drove them back to hotel so they could they could gather their things. Jane escorted Maura to her room.

"I wish we had more time together" Maura pouted

"Me too" Jane replied "But I'm back in two days"

Maura walked over to Jane and placed a kiss on her lips

"I know"

They put their arms around each other until the door knocked. Jane detached herself and turned to open it.

"Motorcade leaving in 5 agent"

"Thank you" Jane replied

She turned back to Maura

"We need to go"

Maura nodded silently. Jane grabbed her small suitcase and Maura's bigger suitcase, and headed out of the room after Maura.

In the hotel lobby, another agent took Maura's suitcase from Jane and packed into one of the cars.

Jane walked Maura to the car, and closed the door behind her. She then took her place in the front passenger seat, and sat the whole ride to the airport in a somber silence.

"Got those end of holiday blues, ey kiddo"

"Yeah" Jane lied "Only two days left"

"I bet you still have a tonne left to take"

"Yeah, I'll take some soon enough" She sighed.

They pulled up to the airport, and drove airside over to Air Force 1. Once they stopped moving, Jane hoped out and opened the door for her passengers. They stepped out one by one, the President taking his wife by the hand, letting her lead him up the steps into the waiting

"Goodbye Jane"

"Goodbye Dr Isles"

And with that. Maura Isles boarded Airforce 1.


End file.
